megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheTruthfulOne
Article Vandalism Do I really have to contact a mod over this? Aleph: Wrong. Cut it out. Chiaki Tachibana: Either add a seperate comment or leave it alone. The Trivia comment is what it is meant to be already. Great Mara 17:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) And your ass is reported... Great Mara 17:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) It is the truth. TheTruthfulOne 17:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Perhaps I should explain it to you then? I don't mean to annoy. Please take the time to read and carefully consider what I say About Hijiri: As you should be aware, the Nocturne Radioplay conducted in Japan stated that the TDE route was canon. Unfortunately, due to general human inconclusive assumptions, EVERYBODY in English speaking countries thought it was the neutral end when they had no substantial basis, in fact they were wrong. The creators even expressed which ending was canon just by the images of the back of the cover. Now, take a look at Shin Megami Tensei II's SNES AND PS1 covers. Really, take a look. It shows angels all throughout the front and back. In fact, one of them even has one of the angels holding Aleph in their arms tenderly. I've also played Nocturne 3 times and as you should know, Hijiri desired to make his own world before he was captured by Isamu. He states, outright, he used Amala to gain knowledge and knows everything about the Vortex world. Now, let me ask you, who is the scribe that is to write down the history of said world? Hijiri implies at the end that he's made sacrifices before and talks about his choices. It heavily implies, before he falls and is used as a sacrifice, he knew he was Aleph from what he learned through tapping into the Amala network. Hijiri knew he was Aleph -> Still desires to create his own world (the lawful path in Nocturne since they are agreeing with God's way) -> It can then be assumed that Aleph picked the lawful path before combined with the evidence on the cover. Okay, now about YHVH, YHVH stated he was going to die but be brought back if the WILL OF THE UNIVERSE allowed it. "Will of the Universe" is translated as "Great Will" in Nocturne. YHVH died at the end of Shin Megami Tensei II, he can only come back if he's summoned in a Vortex world within Amala and brought back by someone clinging to his ideals. Lastly, Chiaki: The ENTIRE information surrounding Chiaki was heavily biased against her and had far, FAR too many distorted facts and even lies. Chiaki also isn't the ONLY one referred to as evil. Sakahagi was by the Manikins as well. Furthermore, Chiaki wasn't going to die due to being human in the Vortex world. A god of Reason had transported her out of the hospital for a brief period of time to protect her (if you go back to the lobby in the hospital after the cut scene with Hikawa and the teacher, you'll notice Chiaki isn't there). Lastly, Chiaki never once said she was better than others. Only that the most powerful and adaptable (those that do not stagnate the world by trying to better themselves) can change. Also, I find it ridiculous that someone wrote that Sakahagi and Chiaki had the same goals. They clearly didn't pay attention to the game's story. Sakahagi wanted to keep the world full of demons and unchanged. Chiaki desired a world where PEOPLE would always try to better themselves, though that denotes self-indulgence and not caring for others if they can't keep up with the continuous progress of strength. Response All right, since you seem to be willing to discuss it I will rescend my statement on Bluerfin's page. However I still have my reservations about whether or not what you're saying is right. About Hijiri: I remember his role better in Nocturne as opposed to Aleph. I'll have to play SMTII after I akm done with Persona to see what you're talking about and try to pay attention to it further. About Chiaki: Even though what you're saying is a general way to look at it. Chiaki is regarded by most people as being the primarily evil one between her, Sakahagi, and Hikawa. However whether she had the most power out the three is the other question. She clearly had more going for her than Sakahagi but Hikawa is another question. You can make a note about her power, but please keep it seperate from the already stated comment. Great Mara 17:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC)